Our Twisted Little World
by La Femme Victorienne
Summary: Everything that was once full of life and happiness quickly disappears when Ginny is rushed to the hospital in what is possibly life-threatening conditions. With three small children and his own sanity on the line, can Harry's love prove to last?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to the spectacular story of Harry Potter and I only own part of this story. Any relevance to your own story plots, characters, or even your real life is purely coincidental. Seriously, don't even bother suing.

Rated T for: Mild swearing, occasional dark themes

Special Thanks: to my wonderful beta, Renaly, who technically isn't a beta but she's mine nonetheless. Also huge thanks to twipotterfreak28 for allowing me to adopt her story as my own. Also thanks to my readers and the new ones that are to come. All of your support is amazing and I could never say how grateful I am for everything.

* * *

><p><em>Our Twisted Little World<em>

_Happiness is a Day Short-Lived_

* * *

><p>It had seemed like forever ago since the wizarding world had last experienced the terror that had plagued every witch and wizard- no matter the age- into silence. And although much time would have to pass before everything would return to the normalcy that had once been commonplace, the death of Lord Voldemort was proving to be a good stimulus everywhere: from the Ministry of Magic all the way to the warmth and comfort of the Burrow. Occasionally a voice would appear through the restoring calm, claiming that history was doomed to repeat itself; that Voldemort was bound to reappear once again and ensure his dominance and seek his bloodthirsty revenge. But the voices never lasted long, only causing a small ripple in the growing calm.<p>

Years had passed since that faithful day—the day that Harry Potter stood up and risked his very life to challenge the Dark Lord. Many lives were lost, and even more tears shed when all hope was believed to be lost as Hargrid carried Harry in his arms, seemingly lifeless. But light, just like in the fairy tales that were told to children in hushed whispers, fought against the piercing darkness and shone through brighter than ever before. Though many lives were lost over the years that the darkness suppressed the light, the happy ending was promised and delivered.

Not long after, more joyous occasions sprouted up, bringing up a period of great celebration. Two Weasley siblings—a family many people spoke of in lowered whispers of having suffered the loss of too many great friends and family, all of them outstandingly brave witches and wizards—were married not too long after Voldemort's demise. Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley had a wonderful wedding which all of the wizarding community seemed to have found a way to attend. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger soon followed suit, the wedding this time being much smaller and kept to family and close friends only. Everyone was ecstatic over the happy couples, and even more blessings were to come.

With the Weasley family seeming to grow bigger every minute, it wasn't long until the youngest of the fiery-haired children belonging to Molly and Arthur gave birth to her own son. It was a young, tiny rascal who the new parents had named James Sirius Potter. Like his namesake, it wasn't long until he was getting into everything, even before he was able to walk. Harry and Ginny loved their son unconditionally, and soon their love grew when they discovered that once again she was with child. To add onto the happy affair, Hermione and Ron were quick to announce that their family was soon to grow bigger as well. Once they were born, the two beautiful children were named Rose and Albus.

Both of the parents, all close friends, enjoyed taking the children to outings where they would spend endless hours running through fields and hiding behind trees for fun. James was already beginning to grow and was able to totter around excitedly in search of an adventure hidden amongst the wildflowers. At least once a week the Potter and Weasley family took their small children to play out in the expansive field, staying until the sun would begin to dip below the horizon and James was barely able to keep his eyes opened.

Seasons continued to move along as the world began to settle down into the predictability that came with a life that lacked danger, though for most each passing day was filled with joy and laughter. A few more years passed and soon the two couples were once again expecting another addition to the growing family. Nine months flew by before Lily and Hugo were born, each to smiling parents and curious siblings. Though from time to time some jealousies arose from each child, believing their parents to have discarded them in favor of their new sibling, there was always enough love being shown to everyone that any envy for the new child soon disappeared and was replaced with love and more curious questions. Mainly from James, that is.

It wasn't long until the youngest of the Potter's, Lily, was old enough to stumble about and string small words together. Albus was only slightly better off than his younger sister, and James walked around easily with a smile always on his face. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione still tried their best to take the children out to the countryside, though visits were becoming few and far between as their responsibilities increased. The visits shortened; from once a week to once every two. Soon it dwindled down to where they were only able to bring the whole family down to the beautiful place once a month. It quickly became the most anxiously-awaited day of each month, the children getting so excited at times that they were unable to sleep. All they could think about the night before was visiting the field of tall grass and flowers and finding something new and exciting that they hadn't found the last visit. The place had become magical, a children's fairy tale come true.

It was on a day like that—a magical, wondrous day where anything could happen—that an incident even their worst fears could not create occurred in the midst of a warm summer's day.

Harry smiled as he helped the kids out of the beat-up Muggle car that Arthur had given them years ago when he learned that his only daughter was soon to be a proud new parent. Ginny had insisted at first that the gift was unnecessary, but Arthur only responded with an excited smile and a small explanation that Muggle cars were wonderful for transporting families around. Ever since Harry and Ron had trashed the last one in the Whomping Willow in their youth, Arthur was determined to some day go back to tinkering with the strange Muggle inventions. There was no happiness that could compete when Ginny and Harry agreed to let Arthur give them the car. Though Molly still disapproved, she too smiled whenever she saw her grandchildren in the back.

Excited for the day they had long been waiting for, Albus and James scrambled out of the back seat as quickly as they could, running as fast as their small legs could carry them while Lily cried out for them to slow down, her own uneasy feet trying to catch up. Hermione helped Hugo out of the backseat while Rose got out, holding tightly onto Ron's old copy of the _Tales of Beedle the Bard_. Ron and Harry set up the area where they would all have lunch while Ginny kept a close eye on the children running about excitedly.

"James, slow down, you'll hurt yourself!" she called out worriedly. Her eldest son smiled back, slowing down only until she moved her eyes away from him. Harry chuckled as he watched the children run around, playing games and looking around for some object their imagination could conjure up for an adventure. At one point he saw Albus walking, holding out a particularly long blade of grass as if it was a sword.

"They'll be fine, Ginny," he reassured her, kissing her cheek when she sat down beside him and his childhood friends.

Smiling back at him, she nodded her head in agreement as she turned back to watch as they all continued to run about, not a care in the world. "They're growing up so fast..."

"Don't worry," Hermione chimed in with a comforting grin. "They're still only children. Time flies, yes, but at least we'll all have moments like these to remember."

"Yea, 'till we're saddled with another tyke," Ron added jokingly, causing Hermione to give him a stern look. The gaze didn't last long though as soon she was smiling along with him.

"Mummy! Daddy! Look what Lily found!" Albus called out, the surprise and joy in his voice barely contained as he grabbed his younger sister's hand and dragged her over to the two parents.

Inspecting the small item in her child's hand, Ginny grinned as she saw it was a tiny mushroom. "Do you think it's magic, Mummy?"

"What kind of magic?" Harry asked, leaning forward to inspect the small fungus. Lily stretched out her hands, holding the precious mushroom carefully for fear that it would disappear.

"Fairy magic," she whispered.

"Fairies don't have magic, stupid," James said, walking up behind the two. "Everyone knows that."

"They do to!" Lily argued, cupping the mushroom close to her.

"Do not!"

"Do _to_!"

"Actually," a small voice said, interrupting the argument. Hermione grinned as Rose sat up from where she was comfortably reading her book and looked at the two. "Fairies have magic, only it's really weak. Only enough to keep them safe."

"See James? You don't know anything," Albus said, sticking his tongue out at the older boy.

"Oh, hush you."

"Now, boys, behave," Ginny said before turning back to Lily and carefully easing her hands open again. "I think you and Rose are right, Lily," she whispered as they both stared down at the small mushroom. "I do believe that that is fairy magic."

Sharing a knowing smile with his wife, Harry reached into his pocket and took out his wand. Muttering under his breath, he watched as his daughter's face lit up with delight as the mushroom began floating out of her hand. Deciding to join in, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny soon got out their wands as well and quickly had all sorts of objects floating around the children. Hermione even went as far as transfiguring a small stone into a fairy for the enjoyment of the children.

Soon the children ran off again for more explorations. As James had even put it, there was too much to discover for them to sit around and watch Mum and Dad make things float. Every once in awhile, one of the kids would return for a small snack and a drink before going back to playing. The day was just as wonderful as all the other times before, and like many times before the happy parents lounged about and talked while the kids stood off in the distance, entranced by the world and their imagination.

* * *

><p>The day had gone by quickly, just as it always did whenever Ginny and Harry brought their three active kids to their favorite playground. Already the sun was setting and she and Hermione had gone out to fetch the children while Ron and Harry packed up. Lily and Albus were found together, having fallen asleep under an oak tree. In Lily's hand was the stone Hermione had transfigured earlier, clutched tightly as she smiled in her sleep.<p>

The other kids were just as easy to find. Hugo hardly left his mother's side, and Rose had hardly moved an inch from where she sat down with her book. The only one left to find was James, as was usually the case. And, like all the times before, Ginny was sent out to find and retrieve her mischievous son while Hermione made sure all the other kids were comfortable.

"James!" she called out. "James, it's time to go home!"

"I don't wanna!" his voice, from the thickest of the tall grass, cried out stubbornly.

Ginny chuckled at her son, knowing all too well the last game he always insisted on playing. "Don't make me come after you..."

"Catch me if you can!" he immediately called out, springing up from the foliage and darting between the trees ahead of him. Laughing, Ginny chased after him, close on his heels.

Though she had kept a close eye on him, it wasn't long until he took advantages of the shadows and quickly disappeared. Thinking that he had hidden behind a tree, Ginny walked up to an aged tree and moved around the trunk of it, looking for her son. Her hand, feeling the rough and scarred bark, kept close to the large trunk as she spun around it several times, thinking that James was only outrunning her.

Hearing a large crack, she stopped and looked ahead, smiling. "James," she chimed, "I found you."

Another large crack, from above this time, followed by a loud scream was all she heard before everything went black.

* * *

><p>As always, please leave a review :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_Our Twisted Little World_

_When Panic Erupts Amidst a Returning Darkness_

* * *

><p>The sun was already beginning to set, yet James was far from ready to end the day. He had watched in sullen silence as his mother and aunt went around, collecting all of the others so that they would go back home. But he didn't want to go home. There was still so much to explore and discover and conquer! He wanted to run and shout and laugh while the tiny ends of the tall grass parted as he moved past them. Home was where normal stuff happened, while here his world seemed endless.<p>

Whenever the Potter family visited the small field, the outcome would always end the same. James just simply did not want to go home. The task of retrieving their single-minded son was usually left to Ginny, as she seemed to have the uncanny ability to coax him out of whatever hiding place he had holed himself into and bring him back to the car so that they could all go home.

But this time James had found a place he knew his mother would never find him! When they were all playing hide-and-seek, he uncovered an old tree hidden beyond the forest's edge. The bark was burnt a dark brown and no leaves grew anywhere despite all the other trees around it being young and healthy. Knots in the trunk were converted into excellent holds for climbing up the tall trunk and into the branches above. And although the branches—black things sticking out into the orange sky like sickened hands—were scarce, they provided enough coverage to prove one of the best hiding places James could have ever found.

And as Ginny chased after him, intent on snatching him up into her loving embrace, James knew exactly where he would hide. Eventually she would give up, and then he could spend forever in the enchanting meadow. As he ran, his heart beating wildly against his ribs, he headed towards that tree as fast as he possibly could. He was given a few precious seconds to climb up into the branches before his mother would appear beside him. Scrambling up as fast as he could, James clambered up onto the thickest branch and pressed himself against the trunk so as to blend in better.

When Ginny appeared in the tiny clearing, he smiled triumphantly as he tried to make his body melt into the shadows. There was no possible way she would find him up here!

James watched in total silence as Ginny circled around the base of the tree several times, her long fiery hair whipping behind her whenever she quickly looked to see if he was hiding behind the other side. He quickly put his hand over his mouth, forcing himself to stifle a giggle over the game.

By the time Ginny stopped moving, James could barely suppress his joy. He'd be able to stay out here all night and watch the fireflies! It was silly, watching his mom try and find him. As he leaned forward, his stomach beginning to hurt with the quiet laughter, a crack sounded out into the air. His body freezing immediately, James looked down to see that Ginny had noticed the sound too.

"James," he heard her call out, looking ahead, "I found you."

She was looking somewhere completely different! With a feeling of triumph over having not been found out, James quickly tried climbing higher into the branches so that he'd be even harder to find then. However, as soon as he turned around to climb higher up the trunk, another crack, louder than the previous one, broke the silence as the thick tree branch which James had been standing on snapped underneath him. He tumbled down with the piece of wood, his scream piercing the air sharply as he desperately tried to grasp onto something. His hands only clutched air, and as he went down his fall was suddenly broken.

Breathing heavily, James quickly crawled away from whatever it was he had landed on. Logic told him that what he had fallen on top of was vastly different from the feeling of dirt and grass, but his mind did not want to think of the real possibility.

But he had to look, had to make sure that everything was alright. Turning around, he lost all powers of speech as he stared at his mother's body, laying face down in the dirt with the large tree branch sitting upon her.

"Mum?" he asked timidly. He could feel his legs shaking as he forced himself to stand and walk to Ginny's side. "Mum, are you okay?" he said, clinging desperately onto the childhood notion that it was all a game.

When he still received no answer, he reached out and gently shook her. She was still so warm...

"Mum! Wake up, it's not funny anymore!" he demanded, angry now that she was still pretending.

Frowning, he bent down and pinched her shoulder. Still no reply. Something wasn't right. Normally pinching her would be enough to get her to stop doing whatever it was she was doing to scold him.

"...Mummy?"

* * *

><p>Harry stood outside the car, staring out into the field, his worries increasing each minute that neither Ginny nor James appeared. Everyone was already in the car, ready to go, and night was falling upon them quickly. She had told him that she would fetch James quickly; it would be no more than twenty minutes tops. Yet already forty minutes had passed and there wasn't even a glimpse of Ginny chasing after their son in the distance.<p>

"Is she still not back yet?" Hermione questioned, checking back one more time to make sure that all the kids were sound asleep.

"No; I can't see her anywhere."

"What about James?" Ron asked, stepping out of the car and looking around as well.

"No where," he replied, worry creeping into his voice.

"Do you think something could've happened?" Hermione whispered, peering into the field, her eyes glancing up at Ron and Harry.

A silence fell between the three like a heavy woolen blanket that had become soaked. Harry felt a chill run down his spine as his imagination went wild.

What if James had fallen and hurt himself badly? No, Ginny could easily pick him up and carry him back to the car. He was an active six-year old after all.

Harry began walking towards the field, Ron not far behind. He told Hermione to stay behind with the children, and though she wanted to go with them to help search for the new members of her family she agreed that it was for the best and stayed put.

Had James and Ginny fallen somewhere? They had never explored the whole place, after all, and if they were far enough away Harry doubted he would be able to hear them calling out for help.

Ron helped him search through the field, vainly hoping that the two would be hidden somewhere in the wildflowers and grass.

A million questions kept running through Harry's mind, demons coming back from years ago that he had thought were long ago laid to rest. The people he loved were being threatened once again, except this time he couldn't place a name to a face.

After combing through the fields, Harry's heart was racing. There was nothing. What was once magical had now become frightening. Already he was scolding himself, cursing under his breath for not paying closer attention to the two. It was his fault they were gone, his fault he and Ron could find neither hide nor hair.

Ron's voice called out to him, but the sound was as faint as the wind. Harry's mind had tunneled down to one thought, and as his green eyes settled on the forest's edge, a glimmer of hope shot through him. James loved playing there, darting between the trees as his siblings chased after him. Maybe, just maybe, he made Ginny run after him there...

Not bothering to give himself enough time to second guess his notion, Harry broke out into a run heading directly towards the forest.

"Harry!" Ron called out to him, confused. But he couldn't speak; there was no use in it until he found his family safe again. Already his chest was burning, demanding that he stop his pointless running and breathe. The pain was pushed aside, drowned out by the testosterone fueling his body to run faster and faster. His eyes looked around wildly, trying to find any trace of the redhead and their young son.

But still, nothing.

Coming to a halt, Harry bent over, heaving as he forced air to reenter his lungs. Where could they be? Where could they _be_?

Hearing the sound of crunching leaves behind him, Harry looked up, blissfully hopeful for a few moments before he realized that Ron had caught up with him. "Have you seen...anything?" he asked between pants.

" 'Fraid not," he muttered, breathing just as heavily as Harry. "Perhaps we should go back... Call the...Ministry or something. They might...help." Although there was some truth to the idea, even the possibility of finding them sooner that way, Harry did not reply. He could've sworn he heard something...

"Harry?"

"Ssh, Ron," he said quickly, closing his eyes so that he could hopefully hear the faint sound better.

It was something...something familiar. Something unnatural in this forest. Crying...

_James_...

His short rest would have to do for now. He could hear his son, just barely, off in the distance. It would be hard, but dammit they had to be somewhere! Feet moving in a mere second, Harry diligently followed wherever he thought the voice was. Trees passed him by in a _whoosh_ of colors; Ron called out to him again, calling him mad. It didn't matter. All that matter was that Ginny and James were nearby.

And the more he traveled the more the sound got closer. Soon it was just a ways away, then meters, then to the left, the right, in front of him, behind him. More than once Harry was convinced he was merely running in circles, but still he kept going on. The crying was getting louder... It was just ahead of him... Just beyond the tree.

Pushing past the hanging tree branches, Harry entered a small clearing where a dead tree stood, its branches just barely scrapping the clouds. On the ground around it were the remnants of falling branches and dead leaves. And huddled between two roots that had jutted out from the grounding was James, his face hidden as sobs racked his body.

"James!" Harry exclaimed, near tears as he ran to his son. Falling on his knees, he drew his eldest son up against him before the child even knew he had been discovered. "James, we were all so worried! You and your mother never came back. I'm so glad you're safe."

Hearing his son's tortured sobs, he pulled him back and looked at him carefully. He had a few scratches here and there, a few bumps and bruises, but overall nothing so seriously injured that he would be crying the way he was. "James, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Daddy, I didn't mean to—I swear! I was an accident!" he said through his sobs.

"What was an accident, James?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he kept repeating. "I didn't mean for it to happen, Daddy. I just fell and I tried grabbing on but I couldn't and I fell!"

"James, what are you talking about? What's wrong?" Harry asked, trying futility to calm his child.

"I tried waking her up but she wouldn't do anything!" he screamed, near hysterics now as he cried harder. "I tried moving the branch but I couldn't! I tried going back to get you but I was scared of getting lost! I'm sorry, Daddy, I didn't mean to do it! _I didn't mean it_!"

"What, James? Didn't mean to do _what_!" he demanded, unintentionally letting anger slip by his conscience and enter his voice. James stared at Harry, his eyes wide and frightened, as tears kept slipping down. All that came out of his mouth was sobs and heaving breathing as his sorrow stole away his breath.

"James, you need to tell me what happened!"

Shaking uncontrollably at this point and unable to say a word in between his tears, James merely raised his hand and pointed at a figure hidden behind the other side of the tree.

Hearing Ron force his way through the low-hanging branches of the other trees, Harry instructed him immediately to watch James as he stood up. Walking around the tree, he quickly realized that what his son had been pointing at was a mass of red locks of hair.

_Not Ginny... Please..._

Hearing Ron behind him try and console his son, Harry felt a small wave of reassurance. But something told him that nothing could possibly prepare him for what would greet him.

Going in full circle, Harry stared in silence as his darkest fears were realized. There at his feet laid Ginny, his beautiful wife and the adoring mother of his children, on the ground. Even with all the noise between Ron and James surrounding them, Ginny did not stir once. Not even a slight twitch of her finger. Her whole body was still, her face out towards where Harry stood. Small trickles of blood from scratches and wounds ran down the side of her face. Her fiery hair lay in a mess, almost like a nest surrounding and protecting her head. Though it was clear to see that the flimsy defense did little good, as resting atop her was a thick tree branch.

"Ron!" Harry called out, panic slowly creeping back into his voice as he rushed to her side immediately. He put his hands under the heavy lumber and tried to push it off as his son had done, but it was far too heavy even for him. Seeing out of the corner of his eyes Ron rushing over to see what the problem was, he turned to face his best friend as he stared in shocked silence.

"I need you to go take James back to Hermione then tell her to go get help. Then come back; we need to get this branch off her." The words did not seem to sink in, though, as Ron continued to stare at the still shape of his little sister. His only sister.

"Ron!" he shouted, grabbing the man's attention. "Every second we wait is a second we waste in getting her help. Go take James back, get help, then come back. Now!"

It was almost as if a wave of calm passed over Ron, soothing his worries and making him nod his head in understanding. The other man left and soon reappeared with Harry's crying son in his arms. "I'll be back soon," he said reassuringly before leaving in the direction of the once peaceful field.

Turning back to Ginny, Harry carefully brushed back the bright red hair so that the strands were out of her face. Though the branch was hiding her back and most of her head, he could tell from her face alone that she was in pain. As his mind flew from one theory to another, Harry bent down and rested his forehead on hers, whispering words of hope and love continuously into her ear.

"Everything will be alright, Ginny," he muttered, closing his eyes. "I love you so much, and our children love you too. So you need to be okay. Please, Ginny," he pleaded. "Be okay."

* * *

><p>Hours had passed before Ron had returned empty-handed. He explained that Hermione had taken the kids and gone ahead to find some help. With hope and adrenaline pumping in both men's blood, they both crowded around Ginny and began trying to lift up the heavy branch. Though it took several tries, as they were terrified of doing more damage, they both managed to move it off of her.<p>

As the dead branch rolled off to the side, revealing the extent of her injuries, Ron forced himself to turn away as Harry wiped furiously at his eyes. Crying would serve no use now, all that could be saved for when they learned just how bad a state she was in. Both were praying that appearances were deceiving them in this instance.

A few more hours went by, filled mostly with the occasional choked sob from Ron and weak attempts to clean the wounds. Harry's knowledge in medical magic only went so far, after all.

Soon they could hear sounds of a loud siren nearby and with puzzled looks Harry and Ron watched as men in white swarmed the area with Hermione close on their heels. Within seconds they were upon Ginny, muttering to one another as they gently picked her up and rushed her out of the area on a stretcher. The group followed closely behind, demanding questions as to who they were, where was Ginny going, and whether or not she would be alright. Answers were given in short bursts of words which ended with Harry and Ron being hassled into the back of an ambulance while Hermione got into the car.

Speeding along the road, the group arrived quickly at a Muggle hospital some time away from the beautiful field they were at moments before. Ginny was quickly rushed into the ER, leaving the three friends pacing the waiting room impatiently, desperate for any sort of news that would ease the demons plaguing their minds.

By the time they got any news, it was nearly four hours of complete and total silence. A nurse had come in, informing the family that Ginny had just been brought into a patient room. Although she wasn't awake or responding, the nurse said that they could go in if they wanted to. So that was where they all stood now, the same heavy silence upon them as they all stared at the lifeless form of their beloved friend, sister, and wife.

"Where're the kids, Hermione?" Ron asked from his chair, trying to fill the air with something other than heavy hearts and dark thoughts.

"I had stopped by a gas station and got a hold of your parents. They got there as quickly as they could and took them all back to the Burrow."

"That explains why you took so long," he commented.

Hermione glared at him. "I couldn't just take them with me, Ron!" she snapped. "They had to go somewhere! I certainly couldn't just let them wander about the hospital, asking what's wrong with her when we don't even know ourselves!"

"Is that why the first that thing that popped into your head for help was a Muggle hospital!"

"At least it's something! Better than leaving her out there! Honestly, Ron, your sister might be close to death and all you care about is that the nearest hospital was one for Muggles. I don't know about any hospitals in the wizarding world that would have as much a clue as these people might as to what's wrong."

"Well, I'm certain that they'd be more competent than half of these people put together!"

"Stop it!" Harry yelled, turning from his spot beside Ginny, his hand still clasped tightly around her stiff palm. "Both of you just stop it! How is this going to help anyone?" Hermione and Ron only stared at him, an apologetic look on their face as he turned back to face his battered and bruised wife. Tensions were high in the air and the hours of waiting for someone to come in wasn't any help to their already fried nerves. Hermione furiously wiped at her eyes, the tears giving away the silent fear everyone in the room shared. That Ginny might not make it...

"Perhaps we should go," Hermione said, standing up as she went for her coat.

"I'm not leaving this room until I know my sister is going to be okay," Ron replied snappily.

"_Ron_!" she whispered harshly, her eyes darting to Harry, bent over Ginny's still figure, to emphasize her point. "I'm sure Harry will send for us if anything was happening. We need to stop by the Burrow; check up on kids and make sure they're alright. They're probably more scared right now than we are."

"Fat chance," Ron mumbled under his breath, reluctantly standing as well and grabbing his coat. As he waited near the door, Hermione gave Harry a quick hug, making him promise her that he'd tell them as soon as something happened. Though Ron tried in vain to convince Hermione to stay, it wasn't long until she forced him out of the room.

From his spot beside Ginny's bed, Harry peered out the window as his two closest friends walked together towards the hospital's parking lot. They both looked around for a bit before disappearing in the blink of an eye, the Muggle car left behind.

Apparation. Of course. In case Ginny would be too weak if she woke up. If...

Hearing the sound of the door opening, Harry looked up, hopeful. The doctor came in, gazing down at the clipboard, and Harry felt like soaring. Ginny had to be alright now, yes?

"Mr. Potter, I presume?" the man asked, looking up from the papers. Shaking his head vigorously, the doctor sighed as he glanced back down again at the board. "I'm afraid that—"

"What's wrong with my wife?" Harry asked quietly.

"Well, several things. There were several lacerations across her face from the tree branch, as well as a few fractured ribs. But it's nothing we can't fi—"

"Listen," he interjected, rubbing his forehead as his other hand gripped onto Ginny tightly, "I have been here for almost five hours, worried _sick_ about my wife. And no one can tell me what's wrong with her. No one can tell me if she'll even _make it._ So please just tell me what is wrong with her. I don't need all this other stuff, just tell me what is _wrong_."

Staring at him for a second, the doctor soon cleared his throat and held up the charts. "Mrs. Potter has several injuries along her spine, a severe gash along her cheek, and from an emergency CAT scan we performed, several regions of her brain are injured."

"And what does that all mean?"

"Mr. Potter, it means that your wife is in a coma. She sustained a massive amount of injuries as it was; it's a miracle that the weight and force of the branch didn't snap her neck or done further damage. She really is very lucky given the circumstances."

"What about the coma? When will she wake up?" Harry demanded, his voice shaking slightly.

"We can't answer that. There was some response in her brain but evidently not enough to have her come to. Because of the damage to her torso she's been having problems breathing naturally so we put her on a ventilator. And if she wakes up, there's a strong possibility of her not ever being able to walk again, due to the damage to her spine. This isn't accounting for the therapy she'll have to go through once she wakes up to help her talk and care for herself once again."

Swallowing back his fear, Harry fell silent as he thought all of this over. There had to be a chance, even the doctor believed that she would wake. Perhaps. 'If' was a word too often used by the doctor, in Harry's opinion. He couldn't think 'if'. 'If' would destroy him entirely.

"If you had to give a time base—"

"Two weeks, Mr. Potter, at best. But we can never tell. Things can come up that may extend that time."

"And the chances, if she does?"

"Very slim," he responded in that same calm and detached voice that was beginning to drive Harry insane. "The chances of her waking up, Mr. Potter, are not ones that I would take stock in. But I've been at this hospital long, and have seen many things. If she does, Mr. Potter, it'll be in two weeks at least."

Nodding his head, Harry turned back to look at Ginny, hoping that the painless face would give him strength. The doctor excused himself, claiming to need to check on his other patients, before disappearing back into the sterilized and cold building outside the room. Everything that Harry had just been told already became fuzzy in his mind, like a recent memory or a distant dream. All that remained now was that face, like a sleeping drought had been slipped into her drink, peacefully stand still as the constant beeping and whirring of machines accented Harry's darkening thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

_Our Twisted Little World_

_Another Reunion with Reality_

* * *

><p>So much time had passed since the doctor, as cold and unfeeling as the instruments he wielded, had come in to give Ginny another inspection. So often was Harry forced out of that room—for safety regulations, they claimed—as the nurses regularly cleaned out the infecting wounds all along her once perfect body. So often did Harry return into that same room, just as empty as before, and perhaps even more desperate for a miracle. But none came that warm summer evening, just as nothing would come the day afterwards. God didn't work miracles like that. At least not in a small hospital somewhere lost among the beautiful landscape of England.<p>

No. Never there.

Harry had spent hours in the tiny hospital room where is injured wife slept. At least that's what he told himself. Even after all this time, he still couldn't force those horrid words to enter his mind. A coma.

_Beep…beep…beep…_

At least something in that bloody room was regular. Something stable. So unlike him, as he paced like a caged animal one minute then cried the next. He hated uncertainty; it was all he had on his mind during the war. After it ended, he made sure it was removed from all traces of his life. And now it was back, rearing its hideous head once again at him, as if to mock everything he had worked for.

_Beep…beep…beep…_

Even when he believed to have gone completely blank, his mind was still roaring at the injustice that this was. His body demanded rest, but the world in his mind was no better off than the world he was living and breathing in now. His soul prayed for a miracle, in whatever form, to appear at that very moment. Whatever it took to save Ginny. His Ginny.

_Beep…beep…beep…_

How many times in the last fifteen hours had he both cursed and blessed that infernal noise? It was beautiful and grating, wondrous and irritating, splendid and horrid. It was all he had left of her now, that small bit of proof that she was still living and breathing and _real_. But it was also a constant reminder of her mortality, that one day she would be gone. That noise, the mechanical noise of her heart beating, was proof that the situation was dire indeed. Why else would you need to physically hear the sound of a heart desperate for life beating?

_Beep…beep…beep…_

Harry collapsed on the small sofa beside Ginny's bed. Instinctively he reached out, cradling her frail and limp hand in the warmth of his. He stared at her face, once full of light and laughter, and choked back tears at the cadaverous face that stared back.

He blamed the doctors, he blamed nature, he blamed the world, he blamed destiny, fate, God, Death, even himself. How he could've prevented his Ginny from this, had he only offered to be the one to catch their son instead. Perhaps then things would've turned out differently.

But that only drove Harry to more possibilities, more worlds created by a single 'if'. He couldn't stay in those worlds. They would all be the source of his destruction. No, 'if's didn't matter to him anymore. All he cared about was that he had to be there, to be awake and alert, so that Ginny would always know, even in that dark sleep, that he was there. For her. Always her.

Leaning forward, he pressed his dry lips against the cold skin of her forehead. Secretly, he hoped beyond anything that she would've felt it. Even through the dark clouds that surrounded her mind, preventing her from opening those beautiful eyes.

"I love you."

* * *

><p>It had seemed like everyone possible had squeezed into that tiny room where Ginny lay lifeless. There was no room to breathe, no room to think, and no room to even stand. Already, Harry had been forced away from Ginny as concerned family members surrounded her bed. He didn't mind all too much, but the inability to hold her hand was making him anxious. There was no other connection than the <em>beep<em>ing of the machine. She was alone.

Harry shook his head of the dark thoughts. No, she wasn't. Nearly all her family had come, tears in some eyes and terror in others, and surrounded her like mothers surround their injured child, protecting them from the dangers of the outside world. Perhaps a better term for the isolation he felt at being separated from his wife was the fact that he was the one isolated from that unconditional love.

He was the one alone.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice called out to him, grabbing him and forcing him back into the light of their world, despite the cloud which had drenched over it. "Harry, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Hermione," he insisted.

"You don't look much better than her, Harry," she replied, a smile playing on her lips as she took him over to the two chairs which were off to the side in the room. "When was the last time you slept?"

"Oh, hours I'm sure." He made the mistake of glancing at Hermione's piercing gaze, sighing as his exhaustion didn't give him much fight left. "I haven't slept since the night before the trip. I can't."

"You ought to rest a bit, Harry," Hermione whispered, placing a concerned hand on his arm. "Depriving yourself like that won't help her at all, and you know it."

Nodding his head, Harry ran a hand through his hair, trying to shake out the cobwebs in his mind, as he watched his in-laws worry and fret over Ginny. The worst of it passed, but he could still see tears running down Molly's face. A stab to his heart, each of those tears. He had sworn to forever be by Ginny's side and protect the Weasley's only and beloved daughter. And he had failed to even do that. Would they blame him, should she not make it through?

"Go talk to them," his friend whispered.

"I can't…"

"Yes you can," she replied stubbornly, standing up and forcing him up as well. "This can't be any worse than the wedding, right?"

"No, this is much worse, Hermione." But no amount of pleading would stop her, and soon Harry was embracing a sobbing Molly and immediately surrounded by all of Ginny's siblings that were able to make it. He was attacked from all sides by questions, all of them demanding what had happened to poor Ginny. Would she be alright, would she be back to them soon, how hurt was she, were the doctors competent? It was too much for him, and Harry could feel himself starting to shake. How could he answer these questions when he didn't even know himself? And how desperately he wanted to know, too. But like them, he was fumbling around in darkness, trying to find the light switch.

A hand, steady and calm, rested suddenly on his shoulder. Harry looked back, saw the solemn face of Arthur, and was immediately washed over with a reassurance that he couldn't explain.

"Hello, Harry," he said with a wry smile. "It's been a bit, hasn't it? Sorry we didn't greet you earlier, but as you saw," Arthur glanced over at his daughter, "we've been a bit distracted."

"I know how you feel," he said through a forced grin.

"Oh, Harry, look at you," Molly piped up, wiping her eyes as she started straightening out his crumpled shirt. "You're a mess. Don't tell me you've been here all night."

"Haven't had the chance to leave yet."

These words brought a smile to her face, more tears making her eyes glisten as she stopped trying to tidy up her son-in-law to hug him close to her instead. "I knew you wouldn't leave her," she whispered.

He could feel his chest constricting at her words. If only he could tell her that he did, and that it was his fault that she was here. That she was attached to these strange machines that made noises a person shouldn't be making.

Everyone soon joined, all of them holding on to Harry in some way. Hermione and Ron stood off to the side, holding onto each other, watching as the family tried to make sense in this whirlwind of tragedy.

"Who's looking after the kids?" Harry asked quietly after a few moments of silence.

"Bill and Fleur are," Molly responded, dabbing at her eyes. "They offered, and Lily and Albus seemed more than happy to go along."

"And James?"

"He hasn't talked at all," George said. "Been quiet ever since they were all brought to the Burrow."

Nodding his head, Harry attempted a smile to show them that he was doing fine, that everyone was fine. Taking his seat once again beside Ginny, he held onto her hand tightly, stroking the soft skin with the pad of his thumb. "How long do you think Bill would be able to take care of them?"

"I'm sure he'd be more than willing to look after them as long as needed," Molly said quickly, walking up to him as she stared at the still face of her daughter.

"Why do you ask, Harry?" Arthur whispered.

"She might be here for awhile."

"How long is awhile?"

"We can't say."

"What do you mean you can't say?" George now spoke, anger creeping into his voice.

"The doctors don't know. They aren't even sure if she'll wake up."

Silence.

That god-damn crushing silence Harry was left with before. But this time with accusing stares all looking at him. Only him. He was too guilt-ridden to look up and prove that it was indeed accusation that they were shooting at him. Or pity. Either was a wretched emotion he had no wish to partake in.

"Well," Hermione's calm voice said, breaking through the silence, "when she does wake, we'll all be here for her. I'm sure that none of this is easy. For anyone."

Glancing up, Harry allowed the slightest of smiles to slip past. She always knew what to say, every single time.

"It is getting late though," Ron added, wrapping an arm around Hermione's shoulders as he smiled at his family. "Perhaps we ought to head back. Hugo and Rose will probably start wondering where we've all run off to."

"You're right," Molly said, wiping the remaining tears from her eyes. "I promised them I'd take them out later today. Won't do them any good to dwell on things like this." Walking over to Harry, she hugged him tightly against her, muttering how he was such a good person. Arthur gave him a pat on the back and a comforting grin while George came up and hugged Harry as well, making him swear that he'd protect his little sister. The Weasley's had already lost so much. It would kill them to lose another.

"We'll come visit again soon," Ron promised. "Keep an eye on my sister for me, will ya? Don't want her running off," he said playfully as he led his family out of the tiny room.

"I'll come visit tonight, Harry. Would you like I bring you a change of clothes?" Hermione asked, always the one most concerned for the person who shouldn't even have been noticed all along.

"Thanks, Hermione," he said, waving goodbye and sharing farewells with the only people he felt like he belonged with—with his family.

* * *

><p>Once again, please leave a review :)<p> 


End file.
